Something Else
by Amaranth07
Summary: I was reading a few Fallen Angel based books lately and started writing this. Its my own story and it might suck but i'd love to hear any feedback. Remember this is the first story I've posted that is all mine please don't hate me to much. M for suggestive rape


The moon was out and beautfully big, the leafless trees almost seemed to be trying to frame it as to keep it there forever. The chilly october air rustled her dark red hair as it lazily went by. Her once bright blue eyes seemed to have dulled as she sat gazeing up at the night sky. Dead leaves clung to her messy hair and black hoddie, mud smuged her dark blue jeans and almost compleatly covered her convers. With a soft sigh she leaned back against the trunk of the old oak tree that she always chose to think under. She picked at the uneven bark with her bitten nails, her glasses sliding down her nose a bit before she pushed them back into place. Awkwardly getting off the cold, hard ground she stood and begain to wipe away as much grime as she could. After a few mintutes of trying she gave up and began the long walk back home. As she went through the old cemtery gates she took one more glance around the serene place that held both people she had known and loved as well as complete strangers who she wondered about. Turning to face the darkend empty road she started walking. She kicked loose rocks that lay in her path, and kept her head down as she awlways did. She didn't know why she did it but it just felt rght to her, besides she knew this path like the back of her hand. "Does anyone really know the backs of their hands as they say they do?" She thought before smiling to herself at how stupid a question that was. Five more minutes and she'd be home, that was both a great and awful thought. On the one hand she would be safely with her mother, stepdad, and little brother ,but on the other she would have to worry if something ould comeafter them . " You can't let that happen." She would often say to herself even if she had just spent a whole day tuning her fighting skills . She sometimes felt if she gave up they'd be safe but then,she would always think of the people she would leave behind and how mush pain they would be in, so she pushed the thoughts and bad feelings to the back of her mind and locked them away. No one truely knew how she felt beacuse all they could see was a smiling, laughing, happy face. Coming out of her thoughts she found herself outside her front door her feet had been working even while she had been lost inside her mind.

A few weeks later... She tried not to cry as she gathered up her clothes and stuffed them in an old black backpack. It was 5:46 in the morning and her mother had just died. They called it an accident but she knew what had really happened so with a heavy heart she left a note telling lies mixed with truths and things taken out of context to leave a convencing reason wh she'd gone. The girl left with her stuff and didn't look back even though it meant she'd be cut off from some of the people she loved and cared about. As the days went on the girl grew more absorbed in her training to the point of obsession , her blue eyes becoming a dull greyish color, her pale skin grew paler and her once pretty hair lost not only its shine but the very color seemed to have grown darker. It was as if her soul was being sucked out by some unseen force, her heart had already been broken and laid shattered on the floor. "What would happen to her?" She pondered at times when her mind wasnt on her family and friends. The bad feelings and danngerous thoughts broke free of their cage and went on a rampage through her mind. She would lay awake at night hoping beyound all hope that when she awoke the next day it would have all been a bad nightmare and her mom was still alive and wanted her near her side. Sadly that never happened and she would wonder how the rest of them were. She would become enraged and would have to go punch someones face in, no not face but the shadowy form of those she albsolutly hated. The dark twisted souls that craved only distruction and to take life. Most people would call them demons but she knew them as the unholy half breeds between the fallen angels offspring and satans army. The fallen had hidden themsevels away as to not be the the down fall of the human race, but some couldn't help falling in love. If they knew of a child coming from that love the angels would take them and train them to be protecters of thier hidden home. However more than one nephilim that woul go unknown to the angels and wound up as the tortured captives of satan and the future parents of the half breeds. She wasn't like any of the other nephilim, her father wasn't a fallen but an archangel who had wanted a strong child to protect those that had been over looked and to destroy the dark abominations that lurked around the shadows of the world.


End file.
